cursed with the past
by Aimzy
Summary: serena, a poor arcade owner, is cursed with the return of a lover from the past trying to get her back s/d fanfic
1. cursed

Hey all!!! I decided to redo this chapter because it needed fixing! Hope you like it!!! Serena mumbled something about being late as she ran down the path way to the crown arcade. Serena is 22 years old, she ran the crown arcade centre since her father had died leaving it to her, she wasn't going to do it at first, but then she new she wasn't going to get any farther in life, like getting a great career or anything like that since no one had ever done that before in this town. No one had ever made it big in Stanford, well expect for one man, but that's in the past. *serena* But back to the story........ As i got to the center to see her best friend tapping her foot at her "were have you been??" said Rei "I waited for ages!!!!" she yelled at me, she was always like this "gees Rei, five minutes, oohh no!!! Why don't you just kill me now god, it's been five minutes and your stressed?" I asked "no I.. err.um. just open the door!!!!!" she yelled again then quickly blushed from embarrassment. I opened the door and started to get the place ready, taking all the chairs down and wiping the tables. today was the same as every other day, I thought . Once everything was done I sat on a stool next to a bench and started to read the magazine that I took from home, (it's new) "Serena, I'm going to get a coffee and some stuff for the center k? I'll be back later" Rei said to me and I said back "yea k bye" but then I realised she was gone. I flicked through the pages being quite bored when I landed on an article that I read out loud "chiba goes back to Tokyo to find lost love" as I said it I didn't notice someone enter the center. "Yeah, as if that would happen anyway... I mean that' was in the past, its gone now!!" I said confidently as a smile on my face grew. "And why's that?" a deep seducing voice said with two warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I jumped and fell of the chair into his arms, but this time we were facing each other, "darien" I couldn't believe it, but I wasn't going to let him see me like this "I mean, what the hell are you going here Chiba?" I said in a shaky and scared voice trying to said angry but failed greatly, "awe, I'm appalled, no I missed you honey or never go away ever again?? Well I guess it'll do my sweet Usako" he gently kissed my hand "what are you doing here chiba?? And please don't call me that!!" I said getting more anger back into my voice. "but sweet innocent usako, that's your name! What else can I call you then? Angel? Honey? Sweaty?" he smirked as I shivered when he caressed my leg gently, getting back to my senses I shoved him of me "Darien! I am not usako to you, only my lovers can call me that and you are not one of them!!!" I yelled at him, "Well then, I guess I'll have to change that!" he said seductively as grabbed my by the waist and leaned down to kiss me, ohh those sweet kisses we shared in the past, his luscious lips always tastest like chocolate. I always was hungry for more, and still am "Serena?" a angry voice called from behind, *darien* "Seyia?!?" Serena squeaked getting very nervous "who's this usako?" i sneered "I am Serena's boyfriend! So if u don't mind, get off her now!!!" shouted seyia, I just stood there laughing at him"*sigh*.. look kid, I, am bigger then you, I can easily hurt you, and even if you *try* to hurt me which I doubt that would ever happen I could sew you so bad that even your grandchildren's children will be bankrupt so I suggest you back off" i replied rather annoyed, I didn't have time for a kid, and what the hell was serena going with him anyway? "why I outta-" seyia had started to say something but Serena cut him off, obviously she doesn't want him dead " no seyia, stop, Darien.. Please just leave...."she pleaded with tears in her eyes, damn her eyes! I always lost it in her eyes "ok then..*sigh* but I will be back for you Serena, and when I do, I *will* have you back" i said sincerely and bent down to capture her in a passionate and hungry kiss. I stopped the kiss as fast as I started it and walked out slowly but not before winking at her after leaving her mouth-opened. *serena* After he left seyia looked at me as if he was about to blow and said "Serena, who is that guy?" still quite furious, "and why the hell did you let him kiss you?" he looked at me waiting for my answer. Wot do I say? How can I tell him? I thought *ding* few! Saved by rei! "hey serena, I know your not gunna like this but I just saw darien on the foot path! U don't think he'll try and get you back do you?" she said while she was putting all the things she bought away and still didn't notice seyia? "ok *sigh* remember when I first meet you I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship yet because some guy broke my heart?" all he could do was nod "well you see it was................. Well that's the first chapter!!! I hope you like it and please review and tell me wot you think of my story!!!! 


	2. telling the story

*Serena*  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?!!!" rei shouted in my ear, yes I told her about what darien did to me when she was gone. No one was in the center so we had a break. Seyia was gone too, he was quite upset about the kiss me and darien shared, but boy it was good, I missed his kisses so much, seyia was always light gentle, nice but no passion.  
  
Darien's on the other were passionate, gentle, light, rough, hard, tasty, luscious, and melting all at the same time, I could never get enough of them and now I have a taste for them, I don't think ill be able to go back.  
  
"I already told you and im not repeating myself" I said firmly, I wasn't enjoying telling her this story, but she would be mad at me if I didn't. " ohh serena, what are you going to do?" she asked sincerely "I mean, I know what he did was wrong, but will you be able to stay away from him now since you remember his taste?" She whispered at the end, I knew why.  
  
Darien was one that HAD to know everything, and no doubt he'd have spies all around the place, he had done it when we were together. He'd bash any guy that came near me! "yes I know rei, I mean at night I might find myself in his bed room or someplace bad, and when he's near me" I stopped bluntly.  
  
"ill probably devour him in one go, you know how I was when he went! I couldn't stand it!" I said in a shaky voice, because I was scared of him, and what he makes me do by just looking at him.  
  
"Honey I know, it took for ages, and you still haven't fully recovered" rei was really worried now, usually she's never worried abut anything, but then there's me. If you're wondering what happened? Well I couldn't just tell you now, I'd have flashbacks and horrid scenes of our break up and I don't want to go through it again. So you'll have to wait until im ready.  
  
By the time we had finished talking it was 4:00 pm. rei had sent me home saying that I need to be away from the scene of the crime ... or what ever she was talking about??  
  
So here I am, in front of my door, wondering why I stopped? Its as if I don't want to go in there because of something? But that's just silly I thought,  
  
So discarding the feeling I turned the key and slowly opened the door. Everything was black so I searched around for the light switch.  
  
Two warm strong arms went around me pulling me into a hard muscular chest, uh oh I thought, this is going to be bad. Then all of a sudden the stranger placed his lips on mine........  
  
Hope you like this chapter! And please review if you want!  
  
Luv  
Princess moon bunny!! 


End file.
